As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
FIG. 1 illustrates a rear backside view of a first end 114 of an elongated front bezel 100 having a conventional latch mechanism for securing the bezel 100 within a complementary-dimensioned front recess of a rack mount chassis of an information handling system. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional latch mechanism includes a horizontally-slidable latch assembly that has two outwardly extended bars 110 that are coupled to outer arms 122 that are slidably coupled to bezel 100 by virtue of slots 123 that are slidably received around bezel posts 124. Inner arms 118 of the latch assembly are coupled to a slidable actuator 116 that may be manipulated in an inwardly sliding direction by the hand of a human user. Outwardly extended bars 110 and outer arms 122 are outwardly biased by compressed springs 120 in a manner that keeps bars 110 outwardly extended from first end 114 of bezel 100 at all times, except when bars 110 are displaced inward into bezel 100 by outside force in the direction of the arrows. The opposite (second) end of the elongated bezel has only fixed and non-retractable protruding hooks (not shown) that protrude outwardly from the second end of the bezel.
In the conventional arrangement of FIG. 1, bars 110 are configured to be displaced inward toward the body of bezel 100 by contact with exterior surfaces of an information handling system chassis until bars 110 are received within complementary latch openings defined at the inner edge of the front recess near a rack mounting ear of the chassis, and into which the posts extend outward by virtue of constant outward bias from compressed springs 120 to secure the bezel 100 to the chassis. In this regard, bezel 114 is first positioned in angled relationship with the chassis so that only fixed hooks of the second end of the bezel 114 positioned within corresponding openings on a second end of the chassis recess. Then the first end of bezel 114 is brought together with and into the front recess of the chassis. Sloped mating surfaces 112 are provided on each bar 110 to provide for a sliding interference contact with the front exterior surface of a chassis to progressively displace bars 110 inward as first end 114 of bezel 100 is pushed into the chassis recess until bezel 100 is seated within the front recess of the chassis and bars 110 are aligned to spring outward to be received within the corresponding latch openings in latching position that holds bezel 100 within the front recess of the chassis. A user may manually retract the bars 110 from the latch openings by inward manipulation of slidable actuator 116 to cause inward retraction of bars 110 out of locking engagement with the corresponding latch openings defined at the inner edge of the front recess of a chassis to allow bezel 100 to be removed from the front recess.